Conventional letter openers are configurated in the nature of a knife or dagger to be inserted under the flap of a sealed envelope to sever the flap largely by tearing action. Of course, the blade could be made sharp enough to cut neatly through the flap, but such could present a hazard to the user. Consequently, most letter openers have an edge which is not really sharp enough to cut through the skin.